Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Treehouse
Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Treehouse is DK and Diddy's home where they live and usually stay in when they're not adventuring. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' In Donkey Kong Country, the treehouse marks its first appearance in the game and is located in the first level, Jungle Hijinxs. This place is the first place visited in the game as well. When entered, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong will find a tire where they should jump on to reach an Extra Life Balloon in the air. Once entered in the level, it cannot be entered again unless the level is restarted. It can be entered as many times as the Kongs want in the Game Boy Advance version of this game and is more messier in that version and is revamped. There is also a hidden photograph behind a banana bunch in this location. Also, unlike the previous two versions, the Extra Life Balloon can only be collected once in the entire game. ''Donkey Kong Country 3'' (GBA) Donkey Kong's Treehouse makes a brief appearance in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! where the credits take place in this game. The treehouse looks a bit different and much more organized. Everything is also more red-striped. A tire swing was also added as an easter egg. ''Donkey Kong 64'' The treehouse marks the second appearance and the first location in Donkey Kong 64. This location is found in Jungle Japes. In the beginning of the game, Donkey Kong can be found listening to music while exercising until Squawks alerts him about King K. Rool. Its appearance is much different than its previous appearance in Donkey Kong Country. Also, this game's version of his treehouse has a hammock instead of a bed like its previous appearance. ''Diddy Kong Pilot'' Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Treehouse makes a cameo appearance in Diddy Kong Pilot in jungle-themed backgrounds and races. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' next to his treehouse in Donkey Kong Country Returns.]] The treehouse makes its third and latest appearance in Donkey Kong Country Returns. This location, once again is the first location in the game like in Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong 64. At the beginning of the game, Donkey Kong can be found fighting Kalimba by beating him up and punching him out in the distance, while in multiplayer mode, Diddy Kong can be found fighting Kalimba by beating him up and double kicking him out in the distance. The treehouse once again contains an Extra Life Balloon with a TV and a radio. If handslapped, the TV turns on and plays the Donkey Kong Country Returns theme song along with having the logo on the TV screen. Easter eggs Donkey Kong's Treehouse has many easter eggs inside of it, especially in Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong 64. They are as listed: ''Donkey Kong Country'' *A picture of Candy Kong behind a tire. Relocated on the far left on a wall in the Game Boy Advance remake. *A picture with two sailboats in it. Removed in the Game Boy Advance remake. *Two blue socks on a bed. Only one in the Game Boy Advance remake. *A blue vase with flowers. Replaced with an empty green vase in the Game Boy Advance version. *A beach ball. *Bananas lying around the floor everywhere. *Two tires. *A green and blue book. Exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version. *A faint sign saying "HOME SWEET HOME". Exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version. *A piece of paper. Exclusive to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. ''Donkey Kong 64'' *A music player. *Red, blue and green books *Hammock made of leaves. *A construction girder from the original Donkey Kong. *Barrel *Tire *Waste backets. *A picture of Candy Kong *A picture of a dolphin which references the Gamecube's development under the codename "Dolphin" *Radio *Headphones *TNTs *Coals *Baskets *Mat with the letters DK on it. *Crates *Banana peels on the floor. *Blue-checkered tablecloth *Slingshot Gallery Screenshots File:SNESDKCTreehouse.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:DKTreehouseColorCountry.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (Game Boy Color) File:DKTreehouseAdvanceCountry.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (Game Boy Advance) File:DK's Treehouse - Credits Rolling - Donkey Kong Country 3 (GBA).png|''Donkey Kong Country 3'' (Game Boy Advance) File:DKTreehouse64.png|Donkey Kong's Treehouse in Donkey Kong 64. Sceneries Tree 2.PNG|''Donkey Kong Country'' DK Treehouse.PNG|''Donkey Kong Country'' (Game Boy Advance) File:TreehouseAdvance3.png|''Donkey Kong Country 3'' (Game Boy Advance) DK Tree.PNG|Donkey Kong's Treehouse outside in Donkey Kong 64. DK Treehouse inside.PNG|Donkey Kong's Treehouse inside in Donkey Kong 64. Treehouse (DKCR).png|''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Treehouse inside (DKCR).png|''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Objects DK64-radio.gif|DK and Diddy's Radio from Donkey Kong 64 as seen in the intro. Trivia *In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country, Very Gnawty can sometimes be found in the Treehouse after defeating Really Gnawty, then gets nervousand hops out of the treehouse. *In the beta version of Donkey Kong 64, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Treehouse has a shower stall with Banjo and Kazooie's heads on it. Later, their cameos and the entire shower stall had been removed. *Due to the messy nature inside of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's treehouse, it is implied that they happen to be slobs. Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong Island